A Future Shrouded in Fog
is the seventh episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary A woman has prophetic dreams of the monsters that Ultraman Orb fights and always dreams of the one that will appear the next day. One day, she dreams that Ultraman Orb will lose his next battle and believes that there is no way to change fate, but can Gai change her mind? Plot A young woman wakes up in a strange foggy place where she encounters a monster with blue, glowing eyes. Turns out, this is all a dream and the woman wakes up, draws the monster, and then posts about that dream online. At SSP headquarters, the team discover that the young woman, named Haruka, posts her dreams about monsters on her website called "Haruka's Dream Blog" because they serve as predictions to monster attacks, and it turned out that the dreams already came true because the monsters featured on that blog were the monsters that attack the city before. The team realized that this girl has prophetic dreams, and after seeing her latest posts, Naomi decided to email her an invitation to come over to their base and talk. When she arrived at the base, while she was being smothered with kindness from Shin and Jetta, Haruka explained to Naomi that she had these prophetic dreams about monsters ever since she was little and confirmed that this morning's post explained that a monster would soon appear at Wing Elephant Park the next day. Despite what the others believe, Haruka says that she cannot change them, believing that fate cannot be fought. Naomi then told her that she had a similar dream about a giant of light when she was a little girl and that it was part of the reason why she formed the SSP. When that talk was over, Haruka decided to head to school, much to the guys' disappointment. Outside at the park, Haruka has another vision about the monster and Ultraman Orb showing up to fight him when Gai shows up and says that no one knows when a monster would appear for real and hopes that peace would last on, but Haruka knows that Gai is in fact Ultraman Orb thanks to her dreams much to his disdain and to the excitement of her and some children who overheard the conversation and urge him to transform. Later on, Gai introduces himself to Haruka and asks her for her help, but she keeps saying that fate is fixed and that she can predict the future via her dreams including her first heartbreak and her parents' divorce. Gai then asks her why she put up that dream blog in the first place and told her that he too failed to protect someone he loved and explained to her that he lost his true form and had to depend on the powers of other Ultramen to fight when she insisted that she can't save people with her dreams. Gai then says that the past can't be changed but the future. Back at SSP headquarters, Naomi tells her uncle, Ittetsu about the dream blog and begs him to get the VTL on the line in case a monster does show up. His uncle teases her about her cow costume for her current part-time job and that the team should switch careers from investigating to baking before leaving. Shin and Jetta then reported to Naomi that they saw nothing in the park out of the ordinary except Gai with Haruka, much to the disdain of Naomi. At Haruka's home, she puts up another post on her blog to let people know about this and quickly take evasive action despite getting some very random and negative comments about the site. She then gets another prophetic dream about Ultraman Orb losing to the monster and Gai dying as a result. When Haruka wakes up, at 8:20, just as she predicted, the ground began to shake and fog enshrouded the entire city and the monster, dubbed Hoe, appears at Wing Elephant Park, which was safely evacuated in time. Gai meets up with Haruka and she explains to him that the monster acted wild because of all the Minus Energy. Despite her objections, Gai realized and explained to Haruka that Hoe appeared because of her sorrow and despair to prevent the future from changing. Gai encourages her to get her act together and then he transformed into Ultraman Orb Burnmite using his Orb Ring to stop the monster. At first, Orb had a difficult time against Hoe, but after Haruka finally snapped out of her depression and encouraged the Ultra to not give up and get right back up, Orb gained the upper hand against the monster. After the Ultra changed into his Spacium Zeperion form and saw him shed a tear, defeated Hoe with his Sperion Ray, reforming him into his original form and then the Ultra flew off into the sunset. Back at the headquarters, Naomi sorted through her mail when she came across a letter from Haruka, saying that she apologized for leaving her earlier, that her views on the future changed, and she informed her that the giant of light she saw in a dream might be connected to the fate of both her and the Ultra and hoped for the light of truth to reach them all one day. Back at the park, Haruka met up with Gai again while he was playing his Orbnica and told him about a recent, ominous dream involving an Ultra Fusion Card of Ultraman Belial, but the both of them shrugged it off, saying that they can avoid this fate. Afterwards, they thanked each other, said their goodbyes, and left, but not before Gai reminded Haruka once again to not lose hope about the future. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Victory! * Gai: Victory is Ginga's trusted partner. He defends the underground with his Ultrans that can borrow the power of monsters. And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Hoe! * Gai: The Sulfuric Acid Monster, Hoe. A monster born from Minus Energy created by negative human emotions. His acid attacks were real trouble for me. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Natasha: * : Suit Actors * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite Kaiju/Seijin *Hoe *Maga-Basser *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon *Zetton **Maga-Zetton **Hyper Zetton Deathscythe *Aribunta *Gamakujira (Cameo) Deleted Scenes * Scene 11: A scene where Jetta and Shin, recording the conversation between Gai and Haruka. ** (Note:Translation could be inaccurate) Explanation: When Naomi goes to the bite, when she tells that Jetta & Shin saw Gai with Haruka, Naomi got out of a bad mood and it went out. Naomi himself may not be aware of it, but Jetta and Shin had that feeling bespeaked. Well then why did they both know that Gai and Haruka were together? Actually, such a scene was hidden before that. ** Comment from Director Ichino: Jetta-kun and Shin-kun came to the location of, the location just for this one cut this day, but I'm sorry, I was sorry for the inconvenience of the broadcasting scale. The editor who was sorry for that, gently used for ending is "love". Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to episode 23 of ''Ultraseven, Search for Tomorrow. *The magazine that Gai read, "WOW DAY" features Gamakujira as the front cover. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb